In Training
by Boredom's Outlet
Summary: A young emissary-in-training shows up at the animal clinic one night after coming all the way from Massachusetts to live with Deaton. What's going to happen when he gets involved in the pack and the supernatural happenings of Beacon Hills? Starts between seasons 3 and 4 and continues from there.


Driving pedal to the metal for more than three thousand miles may not be the most fun I've ever had but I needed to get away and while Beacon Hills was on the other side of the country it was the only place I could think of where I would be welcomed right now. As I pulled my truck into the parking lot of the animal clinic I was looking forward to seeing the only person I knew would be willing to help me when I need it. I saw a few cars as well as a dirt bike in the lot so I decided to be far more cautious than normal because there was only one thing that Deaton could be dealing with this late at night.

When I walked through the door a little bell chimed and after a moment later Deaton walked in "I'm sorry but we're closed." He said without looking up.

"Even for your favorite trainee?" I asked which finally made him look at me.

"Michael, why aren't you in Boston?

Before I could tell him what was going on a guy about my age walked out of the back room. He was about my height with brown hair and seemed to be very jumpy for someone who was up at one in the morning. I could tell that he was looking me over and taking in everything about me from my black leather jacket, pale skin, jeans, and work boots. After what felt like a full minute of just being stared at the guy asked "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"Stiles that's enough." Deaton cut him off before the the guy, Stiles, could ask any more questions. "This is-"

"Michael Paterson, emissary in training and general annoyance depending on who you ask." I introduced myself

"Michael what are you doing? You have no idea if these people know if I'm an emissary or not and you don't even know if they have any idea what you're talking about." Deaton said, shocked that I was so casual about who I was.

"Doc do you really think I'm that stupid? What type of people show up at your office at the middle of the night well after closing? People of a more lycanthropic variety that's who." Honestly it's like he thinks I have no training.

"Stiles tell Derek and Scott I'll be right back." With that he pulled me out the front door so he could find out what I was doing here. "I'll ask you one more time, why aren't you in Boston?"

Looking up at him I heaved a huge sigh, not really wanting to have this conversation right now but I knew that if I didn't I would be sent back to the east coast so quickly that I wouldn't know what happened. "My dad kicked me out. I believe that his exact words that I was 'stupidly endangering everybody around me with my reckless behavior' and 'no son of his will live under his roof with my attitude.' I just told him that sounded great to me, grabbed my bag, threw everything into the truck, and left. I know that I shouldn't have shown up like this without any warning but this is the only place I could go, there aren't many people who will take in a half-trained emissary who is easily bored and overly sarcastic." I trailed off when I saw that Deaton was making that face he used whenever he knew that there was more going on than meets the eye._  
_

"What happened that prompted this whole _event_?" Deaton asked, I could tell that he wanted to hear what happened, all of it.

"It wasn't even supernatural related. I was just walking down the street at night when some guy comes stumbling out of a bar with his girlfriend and just starts screaming at her. I walked up to them and asked what was going on and the guy just told me to piss off. Now I'm not a very confrontational person but when I saw this guy wind up to throw a punch I tackled him to the ground. This was no small guy either, he was probably 6'4" and really drunk, Before anything major happened the cops came and broke up the fight. Since I am still a minor they called my dad and he picked me up at the station. He didn't even wait until we got home to start yelling, he just was tearing into me the second we got into the car. I know it wasn't much but it was the straw that broke the camel's back."

I knew that a lot of the time I could be a bit on the annoying side sometimes and that I didn't think things through on the most regular basis but I was trying to help somebody, is that really so bad? According to my father yes it was, my siblings were all too young to be of any help and they didn't even know why we were fighting. I came to Deaton because when I was younger and we moved around more my parents met up with him and they became friends. He ended up teaching me a lot about the world and about what the job of an emissary entailed. Besides this he always treated me like I had an opinion rather than treating me like I was a monkey there to do his every whim like my father.

"Why was that the straw that broke the camel's back though?" Deaton asked in that annoying wise voice that he used whenever he wanted to sound profound.

"It wasn't that straw it was the million straws before it." I responded. "So, is it okay if I stay with you."

"Yes, if you continue your training and help with some things around the clinic."

"Thank you so much. You really have no idea how great this is." I mean really I was being offered the chance to work as an emissary in Beacon Hills. Boston isn't bad but I'd never get to use my training for anything but here, here things actually happened that were exciting. "Doc, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership. Now, how about I meet the pack?" I asked.

"I don't think that now is the best time." He said.

"I disagree, this seems like a fantastic time. The gang's all here isn't it?" I questioned

"Yes, they are." I could hear the exasperation in his voice but hey, he's the one who signed up for this.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." With that I pushed through the front door of the clinic and the waiting room intent on meeting the pack of wolves that I would be working with.

"Oh dear."

"I heard that. Now come on, don't want to keep them waiting."

* * *

A/N that's it for the first chapter of my new story. If you have questions, comments, or criticisms, constructive or otherwise leave a review. I don't own Teen Wolf and I don't make any money off of this.


End file.
